Hermione Finds Harry's Darker Desires
by happyhoof
Summary: After Ron abandons them in the quest for Horcruxes, Hermione reveals to Harry some new feelings. Will he return her feelings? Will she accept his desires? MATURE SMUT. HP/HG. Now a Two Shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings recognizable to the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and I am only borrowing them. No money is being made from these writings. This is her world and I am only playing it.**

 **Author Note: Mature content to follow.**

Harry listened as Hermione called and called for Ron. He was still stunned that Ron had left them. How could he? Something inside Harry snapped and twisted. His heart ached that Ron would do this to them when he was so needed. A part of Harry didn't blame him. This battle wasn't ever Ron's to begin with. This was Harry's burden to bear.

"Ron!" he heard Hermione sobbing in the woods. "Ron, come back!"

"Hermione! Hermione, come here. He's gone." Harry caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She turned to him, her face crumpled with hurt and shock.

"Harry, why? Why would he do this to us?" She collapsed against Harry's chest and cried her heart out. He half carried her back to the tent and pulled her inside. He spent the rest of the night holding her as she sobbed herself to sleep and settled into restless dreams. He held her tightly, knowing that he had never deserved a friend as loyal as she was to him.

The next morning was awkward. Hermione woke, nestled against Harry and thoroughly enjoying his warm embrace. As soon as she realized where she was, however, she nearly jumped off of him. He startled awake, half drawing his wand before gathering his wits.

"…'Mione," he mumbled. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just… I forgot myself last night. I'm sorry I did that." She blushed, and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Don't be. You earned that cry. Everyone needs a good cry now and then, Hermione." He sat up and stretched. She nodded but didn't seem fully convinced. "Hey, how about we forget about it, and work on some breakfast. I'll try to learn how to cook a little."

"Sure. I'd like you to practice a bit first. As far as food goes, it has to be edible." He laughed at her attempt at a gibe, knowing she was trying to lighten the mood.

True to his word, Harry spent the next several days learning some basic survival skills. Where Hermione couldn't stand the thought of killing an animal herself, Harry found a lot of great information in one of her books she'd packed on setting snares and how to clean the animals once he'd got them. With his ability to catch a hare or squirrel every so often, and Hermione's gathering skills, they soon began to eat better than they had been before. They had an unspoken agreement not to talk about Ron's betrayal, or to talk about Ron at all. After the first few days, the ache in Harry's heart began to ebb and Hermione no longer got teary eyed at random moments.

They were no closer to coming up with ideas for the Horcruxes, though. Harry began to insist that they visit his parents' graves in Godric's Hollow. There had to be clues somewhere, and he couldn't think of anywhere else to look that wasn't Hogwarts. Hermione grudgingly had to agree with him, although she felt deep down that nothing good was waiting for them in Godric's Hollow.

"Right, so we'll go tomorrow. We will stay under the cloak, out of sight. You should probably obscure our tracks." Harry felt almost excited, ready to be moving again, ready for some action. He had never been very good at just sitting back and waiting. Hermione nodded.

"I can do that. We will have to be careful. You-Know-Who is sure to have thought of you going back there at some point."

"I know. I just can't think of anywhere else to try to look for clues. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we'll get to work."

Hermione dimmed the lights and they bedded down. Since the night Ron had left them, she'd had trouble sleeping. She would toss and turn restlessly, not knowing that she was searching for strong arms to hold her again.

It was an unmitigated disaster. They had nearly died on the fangs of Voldemort's snake familiar, and Harry's wand had been snapped in two. They had barely escaped, and then were forced to continue running for the next several hours to avoid capture. When they finally stopped to set up camp in a remote woody location in the bend of a small stream. Exhausted, they didn't even light a fire for warmth before collapsing into fitful sleep.

Morning found them still scared and still tired. Harry tried to cheer Hermione up, but she was somber.

"Harry, that was so close. I almost lost you." She wasn't crying, but her eyes were haunted.

"It's okay, 'Mione. It isn't our first close call. We made it." He awkwardly pulled her into a one armed hug. She froze before sinking against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened a little, but she didn't let go.

"I think… Harry, I think I love you," she mumbled against his neck. He absolutely had no idea how to react.

"Erm, yeah, I love you, too, 'Mione. Of course. You're my best friend." She pulled back, her arms still around him, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you knew exactly what I meant. You stupid, brave, beautiful, hard-headed boy." Her eyes were suspiciously shiny, but she gave him a small smile.

"Hermione, what about…" Harry tried, but she shushed him.

"Don't even say it. I thought I would end up with him, you know. Somehow it seemed inevitable. But he has never really returned the feelings. I've realized I don't have to settle for the inevitable. And I don't want to. Harry, I know that you have a thing for Ginny. I don't want to get in the way of that. I'm just so tired of not being seen. I'm like a giant walking book to everyone around me, and I just want people, you, to see me for the person I am," she spoke forcefully, her brows knit together. Harry carefully put his hands on her slim waist.

"I see you, Hermione. I know I haven't really ever told you how much I appreciate you. You are an amazing witch, and a beautiful person, inside and out—,"she snorted with disbelief—, "No, really, you are. You give and give and give of your time, your energy, your knowledge. But don't think I haven't noticed that your eyes light up when you're teaching, and they have little flecks of gold. Or how graceful you are when you duel, or how your laugh can bring joy to an entire room full of people. And when you're mad, Merlin, you're breathtaking. Terrifying, but stunning." He laughed, and now she really was crying. "Stop. Don't cry." She hid her face against his chest, and he hugged her tightly. "And yes, I guess I do have a thing for Ginny, I'm just not sure what it is. I thought I wanted her. I don't know. Somehow I feel like I really just want a family. Ginny's family took me in without hesitation. It seems totally expected that I will end up with Ginny, you know. How can I hurt her like that and insult the entire family? I just don't know, Hermione. Hermione?"

She looked up at him, looking into those sorrowful green eyes and saw the conflict inside him. He so rarely let anyone see his more complicated emotions. "Harry? I. Love. You." And then she raised up on her toes and kissed him full on the mouth.

For a second, Harry was lost. Something that had broken inside him a long time ago seemed to fit back into place. Something inside his head was screeching. His scar flared with a brilliant pain, so fast that it was gone before it truly began, and all Harry could think was how soft Hermione's lips were on his. Suddenly, he was no longer lost. He knew precisely where he was and with Hermione, he was _home_.

Harry rumbled deep in his chest, and slanted his lips on hers. One hand pressed into the small of her back, pushing her against his body, and the other found the nape of her neck, keeping her right where he could taste her for as long as he wanted. Hermione let out small whimper, and Harry growled in response.

Nothing in Hermione's logical world had prepared her for the onslaught of feelings she experienced under this kiss. Her whole body seemed on fire, a sweet and warm caress from the inside out. Harry was strong, and aggressive, and bold. It didn't seem to matter that neither of them had had much experience. Everywhere he touched her jumped alive just for him. His hand on her neck, his body pressed against her, and his mouth on hers. Nothing made sense, and she didn't even care.

He tore his mouth off of hers, and she groaned in protest.

"Merlin, Hermione!" he gulped. He panted as if he'd been running for miles, and she realized she was breathing just as harshly. He stepped back, seeming to regain some of his senses.

"Harry," she said, grabbing his hand, "I've never felt like this before." His hand clutched hers, and he turned his troubled eyes back to hers.

"Me, either. I—I had no idea kissing could be so, uh…."

"Wonderful, Harry. I… I don't want you to stop." Hermione blushed, utterly embarrassed at her brazenness.

"Hermione, it's not right. We're at war. I don't want to hurt you...," Harry started to move away from her, worried that if he stayed too near he'd lose what small grip on his control he had. He was scared. He felt, well, definitely aroused. But more than that, he felt possessive, and the things flashing through his head were absolutely not proper. Certainly not the sort of things a good, honest girl like Hermione would appreciate. Was he broken? He didn't know how to love. He hadn't been brought up that way. As if sensing his thoughts, Hermione pulled him back again.

"Harry James Potter, I think I've proven myself more than capable of making my _own_ choices, haven't I?" she snapped. He nodded, sullen. "I want you to kiss me senseless." His eyes widened, but the set of his jaw said he wouldn't lose this fight. Her stubbornness slipped away as she saw him brace himself against her. "Don't make me beg, Harry," she nearly whimpered. Something dark and feral passed through his eyes, and it made Hermione shiver. "Please…"

With a deep throated growl, Harry was on her again. His kiss was hard and demanding, and Hermione melted into it. Moments dragged by into a seeming eternity of endless thrills, and she almost cried in shock when he broke the kiss. His hand in her tangled curls made her gasp as he tugged her head back just enough to reach the tender skin of her neck. He trailed open-mouthed kisses from her ear lobe to her collar bone, each one hotter than the one before and sending little shocks straight to her core.

"Oh, oh," she moaned, as he nipped and then sucked at the sensitive spot just above her collarbone. His free hand had found its way under her shirt and was tracing warm circles at the small of her back. She moved against him, not sure what she was looking for. A pressure was building inside her and she knew that somehow Harry would be able to relieve it. He straightened from suckling her neck, his eyes glazed. He seemed to realize just then that he'd snarled his hand in her hair and pulled her head back.

"Am I hurting you?" She licked her lips, giving him a slow blink.

"No."

"Hermione, don't lie to me." His grip loosened and she whined a little.

"Okay, yes, but don't stop." She didn't let him move away again.

"I—I'm not sure I know how to do this. I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. She could hear in his voice his self-loathing. His eyes narrowed and he stared at her hard as he admitted, "But I do kind of like hurting you? I'm disgusting."

"Don't. Don't let go of me. Harry, if you're disgusting, then I'm disgusting for liking it. I—," her cheeks flamed red, but she met his eyes without flinching. "I want you to want to hurt me. I want you to want to possess me, tell me what you want me to do, take care of me, and love me. Every other part of my life, I'm in complete control. I'm the leader, I'm the smart one, I'm the bossy one. There are books, of course. I've never really read them, but you're not disgusting and neither am I. I could find one, if you'd like to read up on it, but—."

"Stop talking." Harry's eyes were hard again, dark and almost dangerous. "I'm going to tell you what I want to do to you, Hermione." Her eyes widened, and he gripped her hair again, hard enough to make her gasp. He placed soft, warm kiss on her parted lips. "I want to kiss every inch of your body, until you are begging me for more." He nibbled her lower lip. "I want to taste your body at the moment you cum." He ran placed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "I want to gag you with your own panties so your screams can't be heard." She moaned as his free hand ran under her shirt again. "I want to hold your arms above your head, pin you down, and shag you until the only word you remember is my name." He cupped one breast in his palm, feeling the taut nipple through the silky fabric of her bra. "I want to bend you over and slap your bum completely pink when you can't stop running that sassy little mouth of yours." She whimpered, and felt wetness in her panties. "I want to see you on your knees, wrapping those perfect lips around my hard cock until I explode in your mouth and you swallow me down." He stepped swiftly away from her, breaking all contact.

"Harry!" Hermione stumbled a little towards him. His face was hard to read, his breathing was harsh. Almost against her will, Hermione trailed her eyes down his body and found the large bulge at the front of his jeans. An image came unbidden into her mind, of falling to her knees before him and undoing the button…

"I, uh, Hermione. You aren't angry?" She snapped her eyes back to his face.

"No, and I'm not scared. I don't have vivid fantasies like those, but every single thing you said made me want it. Every single thing. I want those things, and I want you."

Harry swallowed. "Promise me one thing. You'll stop me if… If you change your mind? Hermione, if I kiss you again, I won't be able to stop."

"Oh, Harry. Yes, I promise I will stop you if I change my mind." She moved towards him. He stopped her, his eyes darkening once more. She was beginning to see the subtle change from unsure Harry to aggressive Harry, and her stomach clenched for him.

"One more thing, Hermione." He narrowed his eyes. "I want you to beg."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that sassy mouth deserves some sort of punishment, Hermione." Harry was scowling. They'd been arguing about what to do next, and disagreed on which to pursue-Hallows, or Horcuxes?

"Really? Right now? We are right in the middle of a discussion, Harry, I _hardly_ think it's appropriate timing."

"You don't get to decide what's appropriate timing."

He crossed the open space in the tent in swift, sure strides and held her face in his palms. Not hard, but firm. Her breath caught in her throat a bit, and that dark look slid in his green eyes. The game had started, and the bold, argumentative Hermione relaxed into his touch.

"What-What shall we do first?" she whispered, not quite submitting completely. He chuckled, a promise threading through the sound.

"First, I want you to undress." He stepped away from her and sat down. He crossed an ankle over one knee and leaned back casually, completely relaxed and completely in control. Hermione's cheeks flamed. So far, for all his gruff promises, they'd not gotten much further than hot kisses and rough quickies. The thought of the first time flashed through her mind. He'd bent her over the table, slicked his fingers with his own saliva, and wet her cunt with sure strokes while she moaned his name, before he slammed into her from behind, taking her virginity without hesitation and without mercy. She'd cried out from the pain of the first few thrusts, but hadn't used the safety word, and the hot feeling deep in her belly soon overtook the pain. Her orgasm had crashed into her suddenly, unexpectedly, and her knees had given out. His arm around her hips kept her up as he pounded his own climax deep inside her. It should have been shameful, how easy she came for him, how willing she was to let him tell her exactly what to do- _-hold still, keep your eyes open, say you like it, tell me who's making you cum, Hermione._

"What are you waiting for, Hermione?" Harry growled, bringing her back to reality. His whole demeanor was different. Instinctively, she knew tonight would be something special. Something new. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, but hesitated. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I, um, I'm worried you won't like what you see."

"Then stop thinking, just do as I say, and I'll show you how much I like what I see, Hermione. Stop questioning me." At his firm words, she slowly pulled her shirt off. She glanced at his face, seeing masculine approval there. She wasn't anything special to look at, but he didn't seem to think that way. "Jeans next, Hermione." Her fingers fluttered at the button, and she slid the pants to the floor. She kicked them away and stood before him in her underwear-the soft pink cotton panties and very serviceable white bra didn't even match! Again, the dark, roving gaze he gave her didn't seem to mind. "Good girl."

"Harry...," she started, but he cut her off.

"You are not allowed to speak again until I give you permission."

"Excuse me?" she snapped, forgetting the game. Quicker than a wink, he snatched her by the wrist and into his lap, bent over his knees, ass shamefully in the air. Before she comprehended what was going on, he laid a sharp smack on one round cheek, and then another, and then another. One strong arm held her down at her shoulders, and the other raised and lowered again and again as she squirmed and jumped. She lost count of the stinging slaps, and tears smarted in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I know." He ceased his punishment and rubbed his warm palm gently over her arse, soothing the burning skin. She panted, waiting for him to release her. He kept her there, rubbing until the pain had almost completely faded. When her breathing had calmed, he stood her up, facing away from her. "I like this," he growled, pulling her knickers to her knees and placing soft kisses on the sore, red cheeks he'd left her with. Hermione trembled, but didn't speak.

"Now, what was it you called me a bit ago?" He pondered, unclasping her bra. "Obsessed with the Hallows?" He slid the straps of her bra down her arms, letting it fall to the floor. He stood behind her, fully clothed, as the slight chill in the room raised gooseflesh all over her body. He reached into her messy bun and released her wild hair. He turned her, and used one finger under her chin to tilt her eyes to his. "I assure you, there is only one thing right now I am obsessed with, and that is the thought of your smart mouth wrapped around my hard cock while you choke and gag, and when you can't take it anymore, I'm going to ram so deep into your tight, wet little cunt your only thought will be to beg me for more."

The filthy words were like an arrow straight to her womb, and her pussy throbbed already for him.

"Have you ever had a dick in your mouth, Hermione?" She shook her head. "Good. Such a good girl, and all mine." She wanted to badly to voice her worries-what if she wasn't good at it-but the slight sting of her arse cheeks kept her quiet. Harry seemed to understand. "You will be perfect, because I'm in control here, Hermione. On your knees."

Her eyes level with the fly of his pants gave her prime view of his already hard cock as he pulled it out slowly for her.

"Keep your hands on your knees, Hermione," he ordered, tangling one hand in her hair while guiding his dick into her mouth. He went slowly at first, moving her gently so that her lips slid just enough up and down his shaft. She gulped a bit, and he growled. "Don't swallow your spit. Let it out. This is going to be messy, Hermione." She nodded. "Now, lick it. I want your tongue all over my cock." She obeyed, hesitant at first, but his soft moan as she ran her tongue at slit at the head emboldened her. Soon, she was placing sloppy wet licks and kisses over every straining inch of his hard cock, and the wetness between her own legs was seeping down her legs.

"Do you like this, Hermione?" She nodded. "Such a good girl," he said, "but I said I was going to punish your smart ass little mouth. Keep your hands on your knees." Both of his hands snarled tight, painful in her curls, and he shoved himself into her mouth swiftly. He hit the back of her throat once, twice, three times and she gagged, coughing. Drool dripped down her chin, but still he didn't slow down. He was fucking her mouth, and she didn't know how much more she could take. He pulled out for a moment, and she dragged in a harsh breath. Before she could exhale, his cock filled her mouth again. This time, when he pushed against the back of her throat, he kept pushing. He pushed until she couldn't breathe at all, he pushed until her lips were pressed against the base of his dick and she was so full of the smell and the taste of him that she wasn't sure if she'd ever smell or taste or feel anything but Harry again. Her fingers clutched at her own knees, but she kept them where he'd ordered. Achingly slow, he pulled back out again. She panted raggedly, staring up into his eyes, the emerald orbs staring back at her with such lust her heart thudded.

"You are so amazing, Hermione," he groaned. "I'm going to do something for you. You'll need to let go of every ounce of control and just trust me. Go lay on the bed."

She did as he asked, her legs a bit wobbly from being folded under her. She watched him quickly strip his clothes and follow her. He didn't yet have the full breadth of shoulder he'd have when he was done growing, and he was a bit thin from their months on the run, but his muscles were hard and chiseled. She appreciated every part of him.

"I'm going to make you cum, Hermione. I'm going to make you cum so hard this bedding will be ruined." He didn't join her on the bed, but knelt beside it. He put one hand at the nape of her neck, twisting in the curls there-he seemed to have a fetish with tangling his hands in her hair, but she loved the pain-pleasure sensation it gave her-and the other hand dipped immediately between her legs. He found her wet and ready for his attention. He was methodical, using his palm and light pressure, rubbing gently around and around and around. His pace never changed, not even when she began twitching into the pressure, silently begging for more. The orgasm that took her was a slow, building wave and she keened as she came. His measured, circular motions never hastened, never changed. Before she'd even finished the first orgasm, another wave poured through her.

Hermione became aware of only his hand hot on her cunt, the steady pressure of her throbbing clit, and the slickness of her own juices in his palm. Her whole body tingled, and every wave that coursed through her seemed to be carrying her higher, but towards what, she wasn't sure. After the first four orgasms, it wasn't relaxing anymore. The tension began to pull at her limbs, she clawed at the quilt beneath her. She panted hoarsely, her throat as raw as if she'd been running a marathon.

"You may speak, Hermione," Harry whispered, his hand a steady thrum between her legs, strumming her like the tightened strings of an instrument. And he still hadn't entered her!

"Oh, Harry," she breathed, "I need... I don't know what I need!" She practically wailed. Only his hand in her hair kept her on the bed. She'd never felt so out of control. Even as she struggled against it, another heated wave swept out from her womb and left her shivering. "Oh, Harry!"

"I think you're ready, love," he said. "Now, remember, I'm in control."

He moved between her legs now, and lifted her bum up. He put her legs over his shoulders, a position made perfect because they were nearly the same height. She felt him at her entrance and trembled for him. He eased in, and she gasped as he pushed at a new spot inside her. Almost immediately, the pressure was almost too much. Too much pleasure the head of his hard cock pushed across that sensitive spot. Too much pain as he pushed to the end of her and then slightly past, a spot so deep that the pain-pleasure threshold became impossibly blurred. Then the too-much-pleasure again as he dragged backwards over the new spot, almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in again. She lost it at five strokes, her whole body convulsing and her pussy grabbing him so tight he grunted with the effort not to cum right then. As she calmed, he started his steady pace again.

"Harry, god, Harry, I can't take anymore!" she half-sobbed.

"Yes, you can. You have no idea what's about to happen," he growled. He suddenly pounded into her, hitting that sensitive spot so hard she began screaming for him. The pressure there, in her womb, became unbearable.

"No, no, no!" she wailed, but he didn't slow down. If anything, he drove into her even harder.

"Yes, Hermione," he groaned. "Bloody hell, you're so fucking tight. You're so gorgeous when you cum, Hermione, god I love watching you cum. Fuck, you're so wet, so fucking ready for me, and all mine. Hermione, you belong to me," he moaned for her, snapping his hips with each syllable.

"Oh, god, I caaaaan't," she cried.

"Cum for me!" Harry snarled, commanding. The pressure he'd built inside her flooded out, her whole body shaking so hard only his strong hands digging into her hips held her steady. Heat drove through her, she no longer saw anything but Harry's emerald eyes staring down at her. And the force her orgasm clenched in her pussy, grabbing at his hard, driving cock, and she gushed around him. He pounded into her, and her cunt flooded them with her own juices, and she screamed her release and left furrows in his chest with her nails.

"Bloody. Fucking. Hell." Harry groaned, forcing out each word in time to his forceful thrusts. Hermione's cunt pulsed around him.

"Yes, Harry, please, please!" she keened, "Harry, please cuuuuum", and his name on her lips brought his own climax splashing hot and desperate deep inside her throbbing, tight pussy. The feeling of his hard cock spurting so far inside her brought one final orgasmic wave through Hermione, and she shivered around him for long moments as they panted heavily.

"Fuck," Harry breathed once they'd settled their heart rates for a bit.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"If I beg really sweetly, can we do that again?"

"Bloody hell, witch. You'll be the death of me."


End file.
